<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lady Boss. by Vixenility</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684350">Lady Boss.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenility/pseuds/Vixenility'>Vixenility</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrealistic Sex, i could not resist goodbye, mildly unrealistic at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenility/pseuds/Vixenility</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos never had someone peg him and Jill was willing to make it happen.</p><p>(Find me on Twitter: Vixenility. I'm possibly losing my mind over Jill, Claire and Ada!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lady Boss.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short one-shot with Jill as the top the she truly is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my good god," were the only words Carlos could muster up in that heated moment, drowned by the incessant moans of a Jill that was very invested in her job. The very exquisite sound of the creaking bed -- the headboard slamming against the wall in its wild manner -- was the frantic drumming to the skin slapping and the grunts and mewls. With each beat, the bulky man was reduced to a squirming, arching, tensing animal in heat moaning for more. It was a melodious moan that did not go unappreciated by the ferocious vixen behind him, burying that thick, fake cock inside of him again and again without any mercy.</p><p>Yes, Jill Valentine was fucking Carlos Oliveira like the way he should be fucked. </p><p>Each time his toned ass met her relentless thrust, he felt a spark shoot all across his body, tickling each hair of his body until it danced with euphoria. His hard cock, thick and begging to be touched, throbbed and felt the nearly-agonizing warmth and sensitivity. And yet, each time his hand went down to grasp it, Jill swatted it away, imposing her dominance and reminding him that he'd agree to this with a cheeky comment.</p><p>"You already forgot?" She began, quite steadily despite the roughness of her thrust and the thin coat of sweat over her body. "I own you right now, you do as I say," she continued. Her voice was gruff, while her hands held his hips steady and kept him rocking against her thrusts. When she pulled out, she moved him forth, and when she went int (and boy did she go in), she moved him to meet her half way with an obscene slap accompanied by guttural groans from both of them. Though few and far between those ambrosial, rough, elongated thrusts, Carlos anxiously waited for them and enjoyed the shorter ones -- then, in a sporadic moment, Jill gave him that sweet roughness that she measured and calculated just right, adjusting to a precise angle to make him nearly scream.</p><p>Jill was too good at this to be true, her hips working a magic that he would have to take notes on next time. When she moved slow, her hips twirled sensually and thrusted carefully, in a slow manner, while her hands tenderly caressed his toned, hairy chest with gusto. Appreciatively, she mewled against his back and kissed what she had in hand. When she buried that cock inside of him all the way and left it there, she embraced him and he -- with an inhuman control over his otherwise numb body and unresponsive body -- reached back to caress and ruffle her short, chestnut colored hair. A moment of tenderness that seemed to bring more flames to their passion, because each time, Jill got harder, rougher, more dominant. And he was, very happily, her bitch at the moment.</p><p>Each time she moved her hips, he was nearly howling in a kind of pleasure he never knew he could feel before. And Jill? Well, she was enjoying this with an impish smirk. She delighted her ears with each of his moans, lavished on the sight of that big man clinging tightly to the bed sheets as if she was an earthquake shaking his entire world. It felt... so primitive, so raw to do this, to grab the man by his hips and show him who's got it. This was not the first time she has used this toy, but she dug it out from her secret storage room and cleaned it to use it after a long time. For him, however, this was his very first time getting pegged. </p><p>The very first time he has felt someone working his prostate. It was about time he felt that quivering pleasure all over his body, and who better to deliver than Jill Valentine herself? Who would've known... The suave Carlos was now a moaning, drooling mess, with his cock expelling a translucient, exquisite drool of its own and drooling even more with each tantalizing thrust; his wild tousled mane of hair even more strangely attractive.</p><p>She was going fast now, she was going raw and wild, not missing a beat, only slowing down when she felt Carlos was getting 'too into it'. Yes, this was her way to torture him for all the teases in the past, her way of getting back at him for all the times he stopped when she was nearly there. Now, to hear him groan and speak his manly voice in protest for more? God, was there a better feeling?</p><p>"Ugh, why did you stop?"</p><p>Jill said nothing at first. Instead, leaned to place her lips near his ear, whispering softly. "Because I fucking wanted to, what are you gonna do about it?" The way her husky, seductive voice made him quiver made her smirk and, in an savagely affectionate way, bit the shell of his ear, just to hear that sexy grunt of his as she started to rock him back and forth again. Said grunt turned into a soft sigh of delight, feeling that cock nuzzling against his walls. </p><p>"Please..." He begged, but was barely audible with the way she was moaning in his ear.</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Please, Jill, I wanna come," Carlos finally moaned. "Please?"</p><p>"Aww," Jill said softly before she giggled, stripping a bit of that evil seductress thing for a moment to caress his pectorals again, knowing that it drives him crazy when she just runs her fingertips so hungrily across the thick forest of hair he has there. "I can do that for you, just because you said please," and with that, she touched and flicked his hardened nipples. </p><p>And of course, that placated his protest and made him drop his head in pure ecstasy, not wanting to even hold his body up, wanting to succumb down against the bed.  But when Jill's body no longer coated his bare back, he truly succumbed to that bed after that wild, unexpected thrust.</p><p>He dropped fast with a big, long moan. He was far to sensitive to last any longer at this and Jill knew this. She couldn't see his cock, but she knew it was hard as stone, stiff and begging just like him. The tip must be so sensitive, so delicious. Ah, she almost wanted to see it, but she refrained, because she knew she would not resist herself.</p><p>And then the rough and fast thrusts began, the bed creaking and hollering encouragingly at Jill to keep on going. She watched him lay his torso down and cling on to dear life to anything in hand, noticed the way his body was contorting and curling in preparation for the earth-shattering orgasm. Most importantly, she could hear the way his cock slapped against him, squeezing every little bit of his lubrication and -- quite frankly -- making a mess. She didn't ponder long enough before she decided this was THE moment to do what he asked.</p><p>Again, in a savagely affectionate gesture, she placed her hand on his wild hair quite abruptly and roughly, caressing it and massaging his scalp before she pulled his head up with a wild yank of his hair. He felt that jolt of electricity from his scalp travelling down his spine, tugging a profanity loudly out of him. Between the skin slapping and his moan, she reminded him once again that he will do as she says. "You'll keep your head up as I fuck you, you hear me?" And that voice sounded more bestial this time around. Huskier, with a growling hint, her hips growing hungrier for a faster tempo.</p><p>"Yes! Just please don't fucking stop!"</p><p>Then, he felt it. A surge of pleasure so immense, so exquisite and baffling that he shot a thick, creamy, hot rope of his seed like an explosion. His moan was higher in pitch, less controlled and without a care in the world if it didn't sound manly. Because good heaven that feels GREAT. Jill noticed immediately, still holding his head up with a fistful of his hair in her hand. Her thrusts didn't go as fast now, but they were not mellowing. Instead, she got rougher, earning a big, nice reaction from him as each thrust shot more and more cream -- which he had, apparently, kept in store for a long time. </p><p>And of course, with the way his cock was swaying everywhere, with each thrust it went different places and, well, Jill couldn't really see it fly up to his chest, but could feel it land hotly on her inner thighs, could see his neck get a little bit of it and figured the bed would be a mess. Not that she minded, she always liked to get messy, especially with the way she was feeling her pussy nearly dripping at how hot she was feeling. The constant thrusting did tickle her here and there, it rubbed nicely and yet it was not enough for her to come. That was alright, she will deal with that later. For now, she lavished on having full control of him and her senses.</p><p>Carlos looked back at her surprised to feel that it was still going, way past his usual record. She smirked and bit her lower lip, taking this as a sign to resume her speed. With that, Carlos just rolled his eyes in bliss and let Jill take care of it, riding his long, powerful orgasm and feeling the delicious way his cock shot every hot string feeling it land everywhere -- even on him -- and feeling his cum-filled balls getting marvelously emptied like they should be. </p><p>Long shots turned into short ones, soon becoming just dripping droplets crawling to get out. The long, sexy moans turned into soft delighted hums and the ferocious fuck machine that Jill was suddenly turned into a tender and soft love making woman, reverting back to her normal -- untainted by the animal desire to fuck Carlos until he's a mushy, twitching man. Now, she just wants to pet him, cuddling him and coo him to rest.</p><p>The melodious moans now turned into panting from both Carlos and Jill.</p><p>"H-Holy fuck," was the first sentence to break the silence after they both stayed silently caressing each other, recovering from the, uh, event.</p><p>Jill chuckled and pressed soft kisses across his broad, muscular (and lightly sweaty) back, pressing her breast tenderly and rubbing his chest again -- just as tenderly as before. "You okay there?"</p><p>He nodded, gently rocking backwards but placing a hand on her hip to gently push her too. She understood and pulled out, slowly and surely out of him. Now that she was out, he chuckled and sighed in relief, though still twitching and feeling dizzy in a strange way. </p><p>Caring as always, Jill pulled away and gently moved him, guiding him to lay down on his back. Once he did, she could see his cock was still throbbing and hard and with no signs of it getting any flaccid. It was a moment, then another, then another, as she idly ruffled his hair and heard his breath slowly steadying. It remained rock hard, imposing its demands for touch, for a warm mouth or a dripping pussy to swallow it whole. </p><p>With a smirk, she looked over at Carlos. "Do you want more?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And most importantly, I say to you:</p><p>Do <i>you</i> want more?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>